


Story # whatever

by Banbury



Series: A Thousand Ways to Meet You [8]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Even if you don't really know you wish it will find you just fine...Wild fantasy...
Series: A Thousand Ways to Meet You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 23 Dec - Christmas Eve prompt





	Story # whatever

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days - Prompt: Christmas Eve

Jimmy stood by the busy street and looked curiously around. Mommy told him once that he’d been to New York before to visit with his aunt and cousins, but he was so small at that time that he didn’t remember it at all.

He was delighted by the city. There were so many people, so many cars, so much noise and a lot of very tall buildings. There was much less snow than in Cascade, but it was a nice diversion, so Jimmy didn’t complaint, especially because of so many beautiful Christmas trees around. He counted almost twenty, but got distracted with the skating rink on the other side of the street.

All these lights and noise and talks exhilarated him, made him feel more alive than he felt lately. He was especially glad mom didn’t question his sudden exclamations to watch for some decoration or other that were really too far away to be seen.

The lights changed and mommy pulled him to the other side of the street. There was a small skating rink in front of a huge house. Jimmy might’ve not liked the house too much, he was a bit tired of all these monstruous constructions, but the rink was lovely, there were fir trees – some decorated with colorful baubles and shiny stars and some not, elves, who offered everybody hot chocolate and muffins. But the best was the Santa, who talked to every guest and helped them to say their wishes just the right way.

Jimmy heard it all from across the street and wanted to talk to such a wise man to say his wish just the right way. Mommy wasn’t as pleased as he hoped, because they were expected to be at his aunt’s house for the Christmas dinner, but agreed to wait for his turn.

Jimmy stood in the queue and listened to people’s wishes. Some of them were quite silly, some – sad, there were even nasty wishes, but Santa made it perfectly harmless, other tired, old wishes that didn’t want to turn true, and other ones - joyous and lovely.

Just before his turn Jimmy saw little boy with lovely blue eyes and wild curly hair who tried to tell something Santa Claus. There was something wrong with his voice, because nobody heard him. They even thought that he was ridicule them, but Jim heard him just fine. The boy was telling Santa about his puppy – beautiful wolf-puppy, funny and strong, that somehow got lost while he and his mommy traveled , the puppy told him to find "jim", but the boy couldn’t find neither that "jim", nor his puppy and was so sad because of it.

Santa was very patient but then he sighed and said, “Sorry, little one, I can’t hear a word.”

“Blair!” said the beautiful woman who stood near the Santa, “I told you that you need to cure your throat-ache and only then you can go talk to Santa. Let’s go home!”

The boy was so disappointed. He sniffed, turned to leave… 

“Stay!” shouted Jimmy, “May be your puppy told you to find me? I am Jim! And I can hear you just fine! Let’s go find your puppy!”


End file.
